


Pony Up

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a superhumanly massive dick. Cas would like to ride it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Up

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt at the Sassy Comment Fic mem. For obstinatrix.

Sometimes Sam was sure Castiel is looking at him strangely. There's this focus in his stare that makes Sam feel uncomfortable. At first he put it down to the fact Cas knew all the things he had done - had told him about them too - while soulless.

It was a cold night. Dean was off wrapping the Impala in swaddling cloth or something and Sam was trying to stay warm in the old house they'd squatted in this time. With squatting, they tended to sleep in different rooms, privacy at a cost. Sam was so focused on ensuring that his every inch was covered by as many layers as possible that he missed Castiel’s entrance. He missed Castiel coming close enough to lay a hand on Sam’s shoulder and warm every one of the layers through.

“Cas. Hey. Dean’s-“ Sam thought he covered his start well. Castiel didn’t even pick up on it, kneeling down beside Sam, keeping a grip on his shoulder.

“I have been thinking.” That seemed to be all Cas was willing to say. Sam even tried nodding, encouraging. Cas smelled clean, cleaner than someone who just stepped fresh from a shower. There was a freshness in the way that Castiel smelled, like he had been newly minted. Sam knew everything the angel had been through but it didn’t make him seem any less otherworldly. “I have been thinking,” Castiel repeated.

“About what?” Sam had to know.

“About you.” Okay then. 

“That’s nice.” What was Sam supposed to say? “Anything wrong?”

“I do not know. I want to look at…you.” Sam picked up on the hesitation but he allowed Castiel to push him back, flat on the mattress of dubious origin that he’d claimed for his own. Better than the floor. He didn’t even object when Cas started pulling away the layers. He seemed focused on Sam’s belly, something Sam didn’t want to think too much about. Maybe he was checking for scars from the time he’d shoved his fist inside Sam. Then his hands brushed lower, definitely focusing on Sam’s crotch. He lay as still as he could, trying not to enjoy the feel of someone else’s hands on his cock.

“Hey, Cas?” Sam had to interrupt when Castiel went for his zipper.

Castiel stopped and pinned Sam with his eyes. His pupils were huge in the darkness, drowning out the unearthly blue. Sam’s protest caught in his throat and Castiel returned to his task, drawing out Sam’s cock. It hardened in Cas’ tentative hands and Sam bucked up into them, unwilling and unaware. “Sorry. Uh. It’s been a while.”

“I know.” Castiel’s voice didn’t sound any different but when he looked at Sam that strange uncomfortable look made sense. “It is as I remembered.”

Castiel rose to his heels, leaving Sam’s cock to smack once against his belly. Sam circled his hand around it, feeling the familiar weight and heft. “Okay.” 

Then Cas was naked. His body was slender, paler, with skin utterly devoid of scars. It wasn’t free of imperfections, although it felt blasphemy to term them such. Small freckles dotted Cas’ pale skin and Sam was suddenly taken with the urge to lick them, especially the one tantalisingly close to Castiel’s nipple which strained in the cold air, hard and pointed. Sam felt his cock twitch.

“I dreamed of you, Sam. I dreamed of you even when I knew it was wrong.” Castiel’s words were hushed as if he was speaking to himself. Sam found himself unable to move – not through any supernatural means, just pinioned by the sight of Castiel’s fluidity as he rose up and straddled Sam on the dingy, stained mattress. Castiel held Sam’s cock steady, ignoring the half formed protest on Sam’s lips as he lowered himself down, stretching around Sam’s girth as if he had been made to do it. “I dreamed of this.”

Castiel had to pause, half impaled, his chest heaving from the deep breaths. He continued babbling nonsense, so unlike Castiel and yet strangely like. Castiel always spoke what he was thinking without barriers. “I wanted this, split open by you. I rebuilt your body and it was new and strange.”

Sam bit his lip to stop himself from asking if Cas had done this with Dean and thrust up, planting his feet firmly on the bed. It stopped Castiel’s words, drove the air from his lungs with a short sharp gasp, too full of Sam’s cock to think of anything else. A wild feral look crossed Cas’ face and he planted his hands on Sam’s thighs, leaning back in a line of pale skin and started to ride. Castiel’s dick bobbed in front of him, and Sam wanted to touch, needed to touch. But one sharp glance from Castiel when he tried to move was enough to have him stilled. This was Castiel’s show and he was running it. Sam lay back and focused on the naked man rolling his hips and sinking down on his cock. He focused on the tight grip of Cas’ ass around him. He focused on the bright red line shining on Cas’ lip where he was biting himself to stop crying out, to stop moaning.

Cas’ body tightened up, every muscle straining and tense as he came, untouched, nothing but the feel of Sam’s cock splitting him wide. The aftershocks and rippling muscles made Sam come, unable to stop himself thrusting up respite Cas’ implied orders. He lay there, belly messy with Cas’ come and watched as Cas eased himself up, face not showing any discomfort or pain. The angel was dressed by the time he stood by Sam’s mattress, the only evidence of his actions the white stain on Sam. He nodded once and vanished.

The room was cold when he left.


End file.
